


Control

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Objectification, Omega Alec Lightwood, Restraints, Rimming, Roleplay, Sub Magnus Bane, Topping from the Bottom, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Magnus lets his omega take full control for a night.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Don't like? Don't read. 
> 
> Kinktober Day One, written for the Whumptober Day 1 Prompt:  
> Let’s Hang Out Sometime  
> Waking Up Restrained/ Shackled

When Magnus comes to, the first thing he notices is the cold shackles around his wrists and ankles. The sensation is jarring and has his eyes flying open to take in his surroundings. He’s in an unfamiliar room, lacking any personal items. The walls are a bland beige and a radiator hums to his left.

He’s lying naked, sprawled out in spread-eagle on a large bed and when he tries to move, he finds there’s a bit of give, but not enough to roll over or attempt to unlatch the cuffs. He snaps his fingers, trying to call up his magic. He feels it racing towards his fingers, but it fizzles out in an array of useless sparks.

_Magic-inhibiting restraints._

A growl rips out of his throat as he lefts his head, trying to take in more of the room. His eyes lang on a figure in the far corner, dressed in nothing more than a silky robe that barely reaches his thighs. It’s left untied, showing off the person’s straining erection. His skin is covered in dark runes, because of course it’s a shadowhunter that had somehow captured Magnus.

“So you’re finally awake.”

Magnus narrows his eyes, inhaling through his nose. The scent that hits him is soft and sweet with undertones of leather. Even given the situation, it’s enticing and has his mouth watering, dick hardening against his stomach. He reaches to cover himself, but the shackles keep him from getting far.

“Shadowhunter,” he grows out lowly. “What do you want from me?”

“I think that’s obvious, don’t you?” The omega moves from the corner, towards Magnus and he can smell the slick dripping from the omega. _He’s in heat._

“I really don’t, please enlighten me.”

The omega smirks and lifts onto the bed, easily straddling Magnus’ hips. In the golden light of the room, he looks almost holy. Angelic. Magnus can’t get over the irony of it all. “I know you can smell it, Alpha.” He lifts onto his knees just long enough to reposition directly over Magnus’ cock, sitting there to rub his wet hole against Magnus.

Magnus can’t help the way his hips buck up in response to the sensation. It makes the shadowhunter’s smirk grow wider. “As you can smell, I’m about to go into heat. I need a knot.”

Magnus growls again, low and dark. “That’s all alphas are to you?”

“Considering the amount of alphas that think omegas are just a hole to fuck, I think it’s fair,” the omega states, grinding against Magnus again. “And it seems like you’re interested.”

“Just because I have a physical response to an omega in heat-”

He cuts off when the shadowhunter reaches behind himself to run fingers through the slick that’s been slowly leaking from him, covering Magnus’ erection. He brings his fingers, shining in the light, to Magnus’ lips, pressing them into the alpha’s mouth without hesitation, pressing against his tongue.

Magnus moans around the sweet taste exploding across his tongue, lapping at the omega’s fingers before he realizes what he’s doing.

“Why fight what we both want?” The shadowhunter asks in a husky voice. “Just give in and be my toy to use. You know I’ll make it good for you.”

His fingers leave Magnus’ mouth, trailing over his lips. Magnus feels warm, body aching with desire for the lithe, strong body above him. He yanks at the restraints around his wrists. “Not until you let me go.”

“You know I can’t do that, High Warlock, I can’t risk you running off before I’m done.”

“You know who I am?”

The omega smirks, running his fingers through his slick again, this time tasting it himself. He makes a pretty picture, straddling Magnus, sucking on his own fingers with a look of rapture.

“Of course I do,” he says when he withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the robe he’s wearing. “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, _Alpha._ I’m a little offended you don’t know who I am.”

Magnus narrows his eyes, trying to think past the part of him that’s screaming to _take, fuck, knot, mate._ “I don’t keep up with Shadowhunters.”

“Still, I think you’d recognize the Head of the New York Institute.”

“Alec Lightwood,” Magnus says with realization.

Alec nods. “Now that we’ve gotten introductions out of the way, how about another taste?”

Magnus inhales, more of that sweet and leathery scent that makes his brain a bit fuzzy, especially with the heady undertone of arousal. He’s embarrassed by the whine he lets out, but Alec pats his chest, “Good Alpha.”

And then he’s moving away and Magnus wants to complain because that warm, wet heat is gone from his dick. Except then Alec is re-adjusting so he has a knee on either side of Magnus’ head and Magnus groans as he Alec presses his ass back towards his face. “Eat me out like you mean it or I’ll put a cock ring on you and use your dick without letting you come.”

“I thought you wanted a knot.”

Alec looks back at Magnus over his shoulder, a light sheen of sweat already covering his body. “I do, but right now? I want this more. Show me what you’ve got Alpha.” His hand curls around Magnus’ dick, stroking from base to tip with a light grip, using his own slick to ease the slide. 

“Fuck,” Magnus curses quietly, arousal coursing through him, Alec’s delectable ass only inches from his face, leaking slick that he’s desperate for another taste of. Alec laps at the tip of his cock and he breaks, craning his neck to lick up Alec’s crack, burying his tongue in the omega’s ass. The sound Alec lets out is music to his ears. The omega presses back against him, riding his tongue and Magnus is helpless to do anything but let him. Still Alec, keeps a grip on Magnus’ dick, stroking him as he takes his pleasure from Magnus’ mouth.

“So good,” Alec breathes, leaning down to bite at Magnus’ thigh, hard enough to leave bruises. “Want you so bad, need your knot.”

In the next instant, Alec is turning around again, straddling Magnus’ dick, sliding onto it in one fluid movement. Magnus gasps, thrusting into the sudden tight heat, entirely overcome by the sensations.

Alec doesn’t seem to be fairing better, head tilted back in pleasure, one hand splaying against Magnus’ chest to balance himself, the other wrapping around his own cock. He wastes no time in riding Magnus, breathy moans spilling from his lips, nails scratching against Magnus’ chest.

Magnus does his best to meet Alec’s thrusts with his own. Alec leans forward, changing the angle and keening, “Fuck, right there, please Alpha, fuck me.”

Magnus does his best to hit that spot on every thrust, his thighs shaking as he gets closer. He can feel his knot growing in Alec’s ass, locking them together.

Alec moans, loud and unabashed, his cheeks pink with exertion as his movements grow sloppy. “Such a good little toy, perfect knot,” he manages to say between heavy breaths. The reminder that Magnus is restrained, entirely at Alec’s mercy, to be used however the omega sees fit is enough to have Magnus arching off the bed, coming deep inside Alec. Alec swears as he comes all over his hand before slumping against Magnus’ chest, breathing hard.

Magnus hums, basking in the afterglow- except. “Darling? Could you undo the wrist shackles?”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Alec flushes as he sits up, careful not to move too much with the way they’re tied together, and undo the cuffs. Once Magnus’ hands are free he uses a bit of magic to free his ankles as well. They’d thought far ahead enough to make those ones normal, not resistant to his magic.

He cleans the come from Alec’s hand and his own stomach and the slick that had gathered between them before allowing himself to relax into Alec’s hold.

“How was that?” Alec asks, pressing a kiss to his throat.

“Absolutely perfect,” Magnus sighs, stretching as much as he can given their position. He settles back into the bed. “Thank you.”

Alec snorts, “I should be thanking you. I really liked being in control this time, knowing you trusted me to do this…” He shakes his head and Magnus can smell the surge of arousal before it fades back into quiet contentment. “It means everything to me.”

“I was happy to do it,” Magnus says honestly. There was a time, not long ago, where he would have never allowed a lover to restrain him in a way that inhibited his magic, but he trusted Alec more than he could vocalize. And the result had been everything he’d hoped it would be. “We can do it again sometime.”

Alec lifts his head to grin, looking like he wants to devour Magnus, before surging up to connect their lips in a rough kiss.

When he pulls back, lips red and puffy, he nods, “Yes please.” He cuddles back onto Magnus’ chest. “I love you alpha.”

Magnus presses a kiss to his hair. He loves seeing this dominant side of his omega. “I love you too, my omega.”


	2. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 2 drawing
> 
> For the Whumptober prompt:  
> In The Hands Of The Enemy  
> Collars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thrilled with it, but whatever I spent way too long on it already. Sorry I messed up his skin tone and now I can't fix it.


End file.
